


ink draws me to you

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Double Drabble, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Chase never rolls his sleeves up.





	ink draws me to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Chase hasn’t ever rolled his sleeves up in House’s presence.

It bothers House— what’s so shameful about his soulmate that he’s kept them hidden at all times? What’s going on with them? Are they too young for him, too old for him, perhaps? Although he’s always thought of Chase as the kind to like older.

He’s long since accepted there’s nothing that could happen with him and his own soulmate— the call his soulmate’s father made sealed that into fate.   
  
After a DDX, he grabs Chase and rolls his sleeves up— Chase doesn’t even protest, just looks up at him with a mix of fear and dread.

There, in clear font—  _ Gregory House. _

_ Oh. _  House doesn’t even have a rational reason to think the match was a mistake, unintentional and one-sided by the stupid soulmate system that the world works around.

“Is this the part where you fire me?” Chase asks.

House laughs a little and rolls his sleeve up, showing him Robert Chase inked into it.

“Oh,” Chase is the one full of surprise this time.   


House hums. “Yeah.” He looks at Chase carefully. “You up for coffee?”   
  
He gives a small, hesitant nod. “I don’t see why not.”


End file.
